


Big Girl Panties

by Amjead



Series: Master Loki/Daddy John [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Lingerie, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, Vibrators, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has some fun with his pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Girl Panties

**Author's Note:**

> So...This may have started out with a different character in the Master/Daddy role. Anyway, I hope you like it. Feel free to follow my on Tumblr (followallthefandoms) or Twitter (Amjead)

You're taking a nap on the large bed in yours and Loki's bedroom. You're awakened from your slumber by the sound of your lover's return. He comes into the room and you rise to greet him.

“Hello, Master,” you say.

“Hello to you too, darling,” says Loki. “You look delicious.”

You look down at the pink nightie you're wearing. It's silky, edged in lace, and it's the shortest one you own. Loki just bought it for you yesterday.

Loki sits down on his side of the bed and pats his lap.

“Come sit with me,” he says. “I want a kiss.”

You nod your head and do as he asks. You slide onto his lap and straddle it. Loki brings his face to yours and captures your mouth in a deep kiss. He moans slightly. It would seem that he's a little more eager to get to the sex today. It must be the new lingerie.

Loki's hand travels up your nightie. He goes to stroke your wetness, but something stops him. His hand brushes your panties and it wasn't what he was expecting to feel.

“Stand up and lift your skirt,” he instructs. “I want to see what panties you're wearing.”

Gingerly, you grasp the lace edging of the nightie and lift it. Underneath, you're wearing a black, lacy thong. Loki's eyes go a bit wider, but mostly his face stays expressionless. 

“Those are not the silk panties I've bought for you,” says Loki evenly.

“I know, Master,” you say with traces of guilt in your voice. “I bought them for myself as a surprise for you.”

“Those are big girl panties,” says Loki. “I'm not sure if my little darling should be wearing something like this.”

You look down and your cheeks tint as pink as your nightie. Suddenly, this seems like a bad idea.

“Turn around,” says Loki. “I want to see how they look from the back.”

You turn and present your ass. You know for a fact that you look great in these. They're so sexy and your ass is amazing in them. However, at this point, it doesn't matter what you think. You need Loki's approval.

You turn your head slightly and meekly ask, “Do you like them, Master?”

Loki doesn't say anything. Instead, he quickly stands up, closes the space between you and him, and fills his hands with fistfuls of your ass. He squeezes possessively and it takes you by surprise.

“Oh, Master,” you breathe. 

Loki bites and sucks on your neck. It feels decadent. You can't help but sigh in pleasure.

“You're much too young for panties such as these,” Loki growls in your ear. “I think Master is going to have to punish you a little tonight.”

Your eyes flutter closed in arousal. This is exactly what you wanted to hear.

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master,” you whisper.

Loki chants a spell that you recognize. It's the one that allows you to feel arousal, but keeps you from orgasm. You tremble at the implications of his spell. Once the incantation is complete, Loki leaves his right hand on your ass, but brings his left hand around to your front and slips it into your panties. His fingers find your clit and he begins to rub it.

“Oh, Master, you make me so wet,” you moan.

He teases your clit until you think you can orgasm from this alone if it wasn't for the spell. That wouldn't be bad, but Loki decides that isn't enough. It's time for him to change up tactics.

He guides you over to the bed and pushes your head down into the mattress. 

“Don't move,” he says.

"Yes, Master," you reply.

Loki walks over to his chest of drawers and you're desperate to see what he's getting, but you're under strict orders. You stay still despite the gnawing curiosity.

Once Loki is behind you once more, he pulls the panties down so now they sit right below your ass. He slides a finger through your folds and measures your wetness.

“My my, darling,” he purrs. “Look how aroused you are. You'll have no trouble at all accepting this toy.”

You let out a small gasp with anticipation. You crave Loki shoving a toy into your willing vagina. You feel the tip of the protrusion against your wet opening. In an instant, Loki is pushing nearly the whole toy into you. You gasp and keen.

“Wh-what toy is it, Master?” you ask.

You hear a faint click and the toy comes to life. It's the rabbit vibrator.

“Oh, _God,_ Master. _Yes!”_ you cry.

As the vibrator strikes your G-spot again and again, Loki continues to massage your clit.

“Oh, please, Master. Please. Let me cum,” you beg.

Loki swats your ass and says, “No.”

You gasp and moan and writhe. All you want is sweet release. Your orgasm is building up inside of you, but you just can't have it until Loki says so.

After a few more agonizing minutes with the vibrator, Loki removes it. You whimper at the loss. Your vagina feels deliciously sensitive.

“What do you want, darling?” Loki asks.

“Fuck me,” you beg. “Please, Master. Fuck me. Make me feel used.”

“You're a naughty little girl tonight, darling,” says Loki, almost mockingly. “Taking the toy so well, begging for my cock, and I haven't forgotten about the panties.”

Loki's fingers graze over the lacy material.

“They feel cheap,” he comments. “Were they?”

"Yes, Master," you reply.

“If you like this style of panty, I'll buy it for you myself,” says Loki. “As for this particular pair, I don't think you'll be needing them anymore.”

With that, Loki grabs the panties and rips them off of you, leaving them in tatters. He rubs your ass and dips one finger into your accepting pussy.

You buck your hips and stutter out, “Pl-please, Master. Please fuck me.”

Loki doesn't answer. He just continues to curl and uncurl his one long finger in your vagina. He's gently scraping your G-spot and it makes you wriggle with need.

"Master, please!" you gasp.

Loki removes his finger and pushes you into the mattress again. One moment, the tip of his dick is pressing against you. The next, he is buried inside of you. You howl with pleasure.

“Oh, _Master._ You're so _big._ I feel so _full.”_

“Flattery will get you nowhere, darling,” Loki tuts.

“It's the truth though, Master,” you say. “It is an absolute delight to be fucked by you. Please, Master. Make use of me how you see fit.”

Loki roughly thrusts into you. His one hand stays on your hip for balance, the other still works your clit. Which each strike against your G-spot, you let your pleasure be heard.

“Oh, Master, please allow me to cum,” you beg.

Loki ignores you and ramps up speed. He's just as turned on as you. He brings you tortuously close, but doesn't reverse the spell. You're aching with orgasm. You're practically dying to cum.

“Oh, _God! Master!”_ you shout as you ache everywhere with arousal. 

You can hear in Loki's breathing that he's close. As he nears his orgasm he breathlessly chants the counter curse as he strikes your G-spot again and again.

Once the counter curse is complete, Loki hits your sensitive spot one more time and spills his seed into you. It's warm and wet and now that the orgasm denial curse is no longer over you, you achieve orgasm as well. You cum hard and fast. You don't think you've ever cum like that in your life. You see stars and it's amazing.

Loki carefully slides out of you and lays down on the bed. You lay down next to him with your head on his chest. Loki wraps a protective arm around you and kisses your forehead.

“Thank you, Master,” you say. “That was spectacular.”

Loki kisses you again and says, “You're welcome.”

He's quiet for a moment, but then he says, “Tomorrow I'll get you more big girl panties.”

“Oh, thank you, Master,” you say happily. “I'd love that so much.”


End file.
